My Little Italia: The Return of Music
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: Feliciano, bride to the sea king, Ludwig, doesn't always listen to what his husband tells him. However, after the death of his father, Ludwig makes the whole ocean miserable with his ban on music. Feliciano does his best to help, but after five years Ludwig has become distant...and Feliciano is starting to think that Ludwig doesn't want his help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah...so i just watched the Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. And then I rewatched Hetalia. And that's how this was born. This will go along the Ariel's beginning plot and story, but with my character adjustments and additions to the story. Pairings: Gerita, Prucan, Ameripan, Spamano, Rochu, FrUK.**

Prologue

 _"Luddy~! Luddy, hurry up! We'll be late!" Squealed 14-year-old Feliciano. Feli was a small, skinny merboy with bright, brown eyes, blue tail and he wore a golden flower in his curly, auburn brown hair._

 _Feliciano swam faster, speeding towards the surface. In his haste, the golden flower flew from his auburn locks. He gasped and reached for it as it began to sink, but a pair of paler, stronger hands caught it first._

 _"Careful, Feli. You don't want to lose this." Feli looked up to see a pare a piercing blue eyes._

 _"Hehehee, sorry Luddy~. I'll try to be more careful." Feli giggled as 15-year-old Ludwig, a fair skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed, and green tailed merboy, placed the flower back into Feli's hair. Ludwig was also fairly skinny, however there was evidence of developing muscles._

 _Feli reached up to touch the delicate flower in his hair. " I would never want to lose this."_

 _Ludwig smiled and grabbed Feliciano's hand. " Come on, Vati and sir Romulus is waiting."_

 _The two continued to swam to the surface as an amorous aura slowly over took them..._

 _For about two seconds as a blur of black and white barreled past them. Once the world stopped spinning Ludwig managed to see what exactly swam by. All he needed to see was the black tail, extremely pale skin, and white hair. "GILBERT!"  
_

 _"Kesesesesese, what's the matter lil' bro? The awesome me disturb you and your little boyfriend?" Gilbert snickered._

 _Ludwig blushed deep red and lunged at his older brother. "Get back here! Gilbert!"  
_

 _Gilbert swam in circles around his little brother, cackling, "KESESESE! It's no use bruder! I've got two years on you and that makes me older, wiser and stronger. Keseseseseses!"_

 _"If you were wiser you wouldn't get in trouble with Vater as much and you'd be the next king, not me!"_

 _"PFFF, who would want to be a king. It's soo boooorring."_

 _Ludwig rolled his eyes._

 _Feli giggled at the two of them as a quiet voice spoke from behind him. "G-Guys we should hurry, we don't want to be later than we already are."_

 _Mathew, a small, blonde haired and red tailed merboy, swam up and grabbed Gilbert's arm. "C-Come one Gilbert!" Mathew tugged on Gilbert's arm and started to drag him towards the cove, Ludwig and Feliciano following behind._

 _The young merfolk broke the surface of the water. What awaited them was and orchestra of merpeople singing and playing instruments while others danced or played._

 _"There you two are! I was wondering when you'd show up!"_

 _Gilbert and Ludwig looked up to see their Vater, the sea King, Wolfgang, sitting on a rock just above the water. With his back straight, shoulders back, stern expression and overall muscular physique,and his magic trident in his right hand, he looked every bit the serious and powerful king he was meant to be. He sighed and waved his sons over. "Come, I have gifts for the both of you."_

 _"HA! All hail ze awesome Gilbert!" Gilbert crowed as he scrabbled up the rocks, sitting on Wolfgang's left while Ludwig sat on the right. Wolfgang handed Gilbert and new sword. "Here, for your future as head of the Royal Guard and King's Adviser."Gilbert's eyes lit up as he strapped it to his waist and ran off the show Mathew. Wolfgang then handed a small music box to Ludwig. "Here, open it."_

 _Ludwig slowly opened the small box. A familiar melody flowed out of the music box. "Mom's song." Ludwig smiled as he listened._

 _"Ja, the very one. She use to sing it to you before you and Gilbert went to sleep." Wolfgang stoically surveyed the scene before him. Merpeople happy played and sang and danced. "She would have loved to be here with us."_

 _"...Do you ever miss her Vater?"_

 _"Everyday, my son, but there is one thing that you mother told me before she left that keeps me going."_

 _Ludwig looked up and his father. "What was that Vati?"_

 _Wolfgang looked down at his youngest son. " She told me, that if she died, she wouldn't want to live a life of grief. That would make her die over and over again. Instead, she said, she told me to remember the loved ones that are still there and to remember the people I ruled over. They need me, and they can't exactly have me wallowing in my own misery can they." Wolfgang chuckled at the last bit._

 _Ludwig chuckled with his father. "That sounds like Mutti."_

 _" Hm, yes, my queen has never steered me wrong, and I doubt yours will either, if you listen to him." Wolfgang gestured to Feliciano who was singing with his brother Lovino for their grandfather Romulus._

 _Ludwig smiled affectionately at Feliciano._

 _"HEY! Wolfgang!" Romulus splashed into the water and swam up to Wolfgang. "Come on, you old coot."_

 _Wolfgang groaned, "What do you want Romulus?"_

 _"You and me, come on! A little show of strength like the good old days."_

 _"The good ol' days? You mean when we we thirty years younger?" Wolfgang teased behind a slight smirk. None-the-less he slid into the water. He turned and handed the trident to Ludwig. "Hold this for me son."_

 _Ludwig took the trident from his father and Wolfgang launched himself onto Romulus. The two mermen wrestled in the water, trying to overcome each other, while the other merfolk cheered and clapped._

 _Ludwig watched in admiration of his father as Feliciano swam up and sat next to him. "Hi, Luddy~!"_

 _Ludwig looked at Feliciano, smiled, and put an arm around his childhood crush and future queen. There was a moment of peaceful silence between the two, before Felicano spoke, looking up at him with doe eyes. "Ludwig, can we always be like this?"_

 _Ludwig raised an eyebrow to his question. "What do you mean, Feli?"_

 _"Happy." He gestured to the other merfolk around them. "Can it stay like this? Where we're together, and we're all happy."_

 _Ludwig smiled and held Feliciano close. "Of course Feliciano. I promise."_

 _Feliciano giggled and snuggled into his side._

 _...Then he went ridged. "L-Ludwig!"_

 _Ludwig looked at him, his eyes were wide with terror. Ludwig followed his gaze and saw what frighted Feliciano._

 _A pirate ship._

 _"VATI!"_

 _Wolfgang stopped fighting Romulus to look at Ludwig who pointed at the approaching pirate ship._

 _Wolfgang's eyes widened in horror. "GO! EVERYONE! GO! UNDER THE SURFACE!"_

 _The merpeople scrambled off the rocks, rocketing into the water. Wolfgang grabbed Ludwig and Feliciano and dove into the water._

 _"Wait!" Ludwig cried and tried to swim up to the surface._

 _"Ludwig! Where are you going?" Wolfgang grabbed Ludwig's arm._

 _"T-The music box...the one you gave me."_

 _"Stay here! I will get it for you." Wolfgang swam for the surface._

 _"WAIT! Vati!"_

 _"Stay there! Keep the trident safe!"_

 _Wolfgang swam past Romulus, who was escorting Lovino and his intended, Antonio. "Wolfgang! I'll go with you!" Romulus followed him to the surface._

 _Ludwig watch win horror as the pirate ship approach. He swam for the surface, but was held back by Gilbert."Bruder! Let me go!"_

 _"No, you dummkopf! You could be killed!"_

 _"BRUDER! LET GO!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _The brothers heard a crunching sound and looked up. The pirate ship was crashing into the cove._

 _Ludwig tried to wrestled away from his brother and go to his father._

 _To his horror, the pirate ship crashed into the cove. Wood bent and splintered on the rock. Humans in on the boats abandoned ship._

 _Ludwig and Gilbert watched with weeping eyes as their remaining parent was ripped away from them._

 _Finally Ludwig cried out and reached for his father._

 _"VATI! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _It was sunset, the next day._

 _With the death of his father,along with Romulus, Ludwig was crowned as the next king and he and Feliciano were arranged to be married within the week._

 _The present king was on the surface mournfully gazing at the sunset, with the trident in his hand._

 _"Ludwig." Gilbert's voice sounded from behind him._

 _Ludwig slightly turned his head."Yes, Bruder."_

 _Gilbert place the music box on the rock next to him. "The guards managed to save this from the wreckage."_

 _Ludwig tentatively picked up the music box and opened it. The same beautiful melody echoed out, but this time with every note he heard Ludwig's heart panged with agony and tears fell down his face._

 _Suddenly Ludwig's face heated up with rage that ignited itself in his heart. Anger at humans, fro killing his father. Anger at himself, for not stopping his father. Anger at the **stupid song** for making him remember it all. In a fit of rage Ludwig hurled the small box haft way across the ocean. Ludwig panted as grief took over his heart._

 _"Gilbert!" Ludwig barked._

 _Gilbert looked at his brother with bewilderment in his eyes. "Y-yes?"_

 _"Take note of this! This is my first royal proclamation! I hereby ban music from my kingdom!"_

 _Gilbert's eyes widened. "W-What, WHY?"_

 _Ludwig started to sob. "I-It hurts too much."_

 _"But Ludwig...!"_

 _Ludwig reared on Gilbert, pointing the magic trident at him. "DON'T QUESTION ME GILBERT!"_

 _"...Yes my...king."_

 **A/N: SO...this is the first chapter of My Little Italita. If there are parts of this that you are confused about or don't understand, don't worry. There will be flashbacks throughout the story indicated by _italics._ I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next Chapter!**

Five years later, the undersea kingdom was still the same...

Though...I guess you can't say that about everything...

* * *

19-year-old Feliciano slept in his bed, snoring softly. He giggled in his sleep, turned over and hugged his pillow. Dark eyelashes fluttered open to look out the undersea early morning. Feli smiled and snuggled into his pillow, the slow movements of the water caressing his hair. It was so peaceful, so perfect. It would be better if Ludwig were beside him. Feli sighed sadly at the fact that the side of the bed his love occupied was empty, as it usually was mostly nowadays.

Then the moment of tranquility was ruined by the annoyingly happy voice of Feliciano's...

"Ugh, governess." Feliciano groaned quietly, pulling his pillow over his head.

" Uppy, Uppy! Feli, darling." Feli's governess, Nerissa, a long haired brunet with a red tail, dressed in the finest mer-folk clothes, and bejeweled from head to fin in gold, sauntered into his room. "Come, Come, your grace, you mustn't keep your dear husband waiting."

Feli, none-the-less, rose from the bed and swam out of the bedroom to the common room where a the mer-brides, male and female alike, primped and wash up every morning. The other mer-brides were hovering around the column brushing hair, dressing and adjusting accessories. Feli swam up to one of the mirrors and began to brush his hair.

"Ai-ya, why do we have do get up so early? We are all tired!" Wang Yao said as he fixed his ponytail.

Nerissa turned away and rolled her eyes and said through a fixed smiled. " I am sorry Master Yao, but I don't get to make those kinds of decisions." Then she added under her breath. "Or any decisions really."

Yao snorted and turned back to the mirror.

"Hurry, Hurry your Excellencies. We mustn't be late for your special time with your beloveds and the king." Nerissa chided, a smile plastered on her unblemished face.

"Special! It's the same thing every morning!" Feliciano groaned exasperated.

Nerissa turned her tight smile to him. "Exactly, that's what you're king expects Your Highness. Predictability, presentation and _punctuality."_ Then the red tailed mermaid went back to corralling the other merbrides.

Feliciano sighed sadly and went back to adjusting the golden flower in his hair. " That's all he cares about."

"Come on, Fratellino." Feliciano turned around to see his older brother, Lovino. "I believe I told you you wouldn't like being married to that bastard. but did you listen to me, NO! You didn't! And now you are sitting around here crying and whining and..."

"Fratello! It's not that I hate being married to Ludwig! I do love him!" Lovino gave his brother a look of disbelief. " I do love him Lovi, even if you don't believe me. It's just...I wish he would let us do something different every once in awhile."

Lovino rolled his eyes and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "I know fratellino, but you must remember, in addition to marrying a bastard with a permanent stick up his tail, you married a king. And he has a kingdom to run."

Feliciano sighed but nodded in agreement. He had married a king. but he just thought...

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the back from his brother. "Now come on Feli we you need to hurry!"

Feli giggled and shouted back, "Just because you're older than me, Lovino, doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Yes it does." Lovino shot a smirk at his younger brother.

"Stop primping!" Nerissa shouted. All of the mer-brides froze and quickly filtered out the door.

Nerissa grinned and waved as they all swam past. When all of the mer-brides had left, Nerissa growled to her self, "I hate this job."

* * *

Ludwig sat on his throne and watched as his brother, Gilbert, approached with a cocky grin on his face. "Good Morning, bruder!"

"Gilbert. Have you anything to anything to report?" Ludwig asked in a level tone.

Gilbert swam up to the left side of Ludwig's throne. "Eh, nothing much. Just a minor dispute between the Sprat und the Smelt. Don't worry about it, the awesome me straightened them out for you."

Ludwig nodded and gave him a small smile. "Danke, bruder. What would I do without you?"

Gilbert cackled, "You'd be dealin' with the Sprat und the Smelt, that's what."

The brothers soon heard commotion as the members of the court and their mer-brides.

The court itself consisted of Lord Ivan with Wang Yao, Lord Antonio with Lovino, Lord Francis with Arthur, Lord Roderich with Elizaveta, Matthew, who was married to Gilbert and swam next to him and finally there was the Queen Feliciano, who bowed and swam to sit on the throne to Ludwig's right. And then...

"Good morning all."

"Good morning your Majesties."

The same greeting every morning.

Feliciano sighed.

 **The next chapter should be up within a couple days, should no unexpected events occur. Constructive criticism and reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same thing every morning, like clockwork. They'd wake up, via Nerissa, greet the king the _exact same way every morning_ , take their seats around the throne room and discuss business of the kingdom. As the queen, Feliciano should be one of the primary people involved. However, none of the business was _ever_ of any grave importance. Their kingdom was relatively peaceful, and there was hardly any strife. The worst case scenario would be that there was a slight food shortage which could easily be fixed because they kept emergency food stores should the need arise.

Feliciano rested his head in his palm, vaguely listening to the droning of conversation, reports, status updates of the kingdom, briefly tuning in when it was time for him to say his part. After awhile of just sitting, Feliciano stole a glance at his husband, whom was seated next to him. Ludwig, strong, both in physical strength and will. Organized, disciplined, polite to most, and tough as nails. Not to mention, Ludwig had grown into a very handsome young-man. Muscular, broad shouldered, hair slicked back, mostly because he didn't like it when it got in his face, and blue eyes that reminded Feliciano of icebergs in a sea storm. There was a time when those eyes made his fins tremble. To an outsider, Ludwig would seem like the perfect king, and the perfect husband, now that Feliciano thought about it. But... it wasn't quite a perfect as one would think. It's not that Ludwig was and awful husband or king. Ludwig was a phenomenal ruler, there was no way Feliciano could deny that and he was a very good man. A good man that Feliciano loved, but he can't ignore the fact that there are issues, especially recently. They fight more, argue more, Feliciano wakes up nearly every morning alone and it bothers him.

Feliciano looked away from Ludwig, and let his mind wander back to when the love he and Ludwig shared didn't seem to help anymore.

* * *

 _A younger Feliciano swims through the castle looking for his new husband._

 _"Ludwig! Ludwig, mio amore, are you there?" Feliciano called out._

 _"Out here, Feliciano." Came a voice from outsides._

 _Feliciano looked out onto the balcony, seeing Ludwig look out on the endless expansion of sea floor, and swam up to his side. Feli placed a gentle hand on Ludwig's shoulder. " Caro, what's wrong?"_

 _Ludwig turned to face him."Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."_

 _Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's arm," Luddy, you're not. You've been acting solemn and distant ever since Nonno and your Papa died. You won't talk to your brother about it, you won't even talk to me about it. Ludwig, its been nearly a year, I understand that your sad, but I'm really worried."_

 _Ludwig pulled out of Feliciano's grip, and moved to swim back inside,"There is nothing to worry about, Feliciano. You're taking it too seriously."_

 _"Taking it too **seriously** ," Feliciano furiously swam after him. " Ludwig, you're first official law as king was to **ban MUSIC** , of all things! You're overworking yourself, you barely come to bed at night and for the first few weeks of our marriage you would barely talk to me! Ludwig plea-"_

 _Ludwig sharply turned to face his queen. "Feliciano, **enough!** It's none of you're business, so leave it alone!" _

_Feliciano stopped, eye's widening."...you're really that against talking about it. Fine, excuse me for caring about you're emotional well being."_

 _He swam off without another word, going back to their bedroom, figuring Ludwig wouldn't be there for awhile. He sat on their bed and wiped his eyes._

 _"Feli..."_

 _Feliciano stiffened up and slowly turned around. There stood Ludwig in the doorway. "...Yes, Ludwig?"_

 _Ludwig calmly swam to his side and sat down. " Feli... come here."_

 _Feliciano didn't move for a moment, but eventually succumbed to Ludwig's embrace. Ludwig pulled his bride into his lap, resting his chin on Feliciano's head. "Feliciano, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just worried. You are a kind and caring soul, Feliciano, and I love that about you. I love you Feli, I always will."_

* * *

Feliciano sighed upon the recollection of the memory.

That seemed to be how most of their arguments ended over the years. Feliciano always had believed that those soft words Ludwig would whisper in his ear were true. He even dared to hope that they were a sign that he would go back to the way that Ludwig use to be. But, as fate would have it, that never happened. Instead, they seemed to grow apart. The arguments seemed to grow in frequency and intensity, and the gentle comforting that occurred afterward happened less and less. Eventually, it seemed like both of them got tired of the fights, and they, basically, stopped talking altogether. While they didn't fight anymore, they were just cold. Feliciano often felt like they were more business partners than ... lovers.

Feliciano stole a glance at his husband. Where were they now? He and Ludwig were literally sitting right next to each other, but they felt leagues apart. Did Ludwig still care for him? Not as just his queen, but as someone he truly loved. Did Ludwig still love him the way he did when they were younger?

Did Feliciano still love Ludwig? Deep down, he did. Feliciano and Ludwig did still have moments of sweet tenderness, few and far in-between but, they did happen.

Feli wished they would happen more often though.

"That concludes todays business. You are dismissed." Ludwig rose from his throne, Feliciano following suit, following him out of the room.

"You look lovely, Feliciano."

Feliciano looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a golden sash where his torso met his tail, seaweed wrapped around his upper body and hanging off his shoulder, and finally, the golden flower in his hair.

"Thank you, you look nice too."

Ludwig was wearing his usual royal garb, trident in hand, shoulder plates strapped to his body by a couple golden straps that went across his chest, and a golden cape flowing behind him.

"Hm." He grunted in response. "Come, lets go on our walk."

"Can we try walking somewhere else?"

"Where, do you mean?"

"Well, the coral is blooming out by the reef... maybe we could go there?"

"...Not today, Feliciano. It's too far and I have too much work to do when I get back."

"But I only happens once a year..."

Ludwig cut him off. "Feliciano, I said no."

Feliciano stopped, and focused on the ground ahead of him. He should have never bothered.

 **A/N: Yeah, so this is back. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update somewhat regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was no conversation. The two royals quietly swam side by side, in silence, among the gray stone of the palace walls and the city surrounding it. Feliciano stared at the ground in front of him, not really needing to know where he was going. They've walked this trail everyday for the past few years, he knew it like the back if his hand. The city was quite, besides the occasional barter or passing conversation. Citizens would bow in respect as they passed, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from the two royals.

Their 'walk' ended at the palace gates where Gilbert, the guards, handmaidens, and elected officials were already waiting to whisk Ludwig and Feliciano away to their respective duties and royal assignments. Which they rarely did together. Feliciano sighed. He more than likely wasn't going to see Ludwig again until dinner tonight. They passed through the gate and Ludwig gave Feli a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, My Queen." Ludwig whispered in his ear in a way so loving it made his heart throb. Was Feliciano really that desperate for affection that mere words could sway him in such a way.

"Until tonight, amore. Goodbye." Feliciano gave him a kiss in return and joined his handmaidens, Nerissa, unfortunately, among them.

"Come, come, Your Highness! We have much to do today!"

Feliciano inwardly groaned.

* * *

Feliciano sighed in relief, as he managed to escape Nerissa's clutches. He swam out of the city limits, into the free fields of the ocean floor, admiring the rock formations sea life, plant life and muttering to himself.

"And people tell me I'm a chatterbox. Cod, that woman never stops talking. Especially about things that don't really matter. Who really cares how aesthetically pleasing the staff are, really. They all look fine anyway. They all make the palace look really nice and-"

Feliciano's mutterings are interrupted by a loud and boisterous shout from behind on of the coral pillars.

"LLLLIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEE! From the Catfish Club! IIIIIIIIIITTTT'SSS AAAALLFFREEED!"

"Ve?" Startled and curious, Feliciano peeked around the pillars. There, a blonde merman was swimming around and ... dancing and ... BEAT-BOXING!

Feliciano gasped. Beat-boxing was music and MUSIC was ILLEGAL! What was this boy doing? He could get arrested! Feliciano almost swam out to make the blonde merman stop before he got in trouble, but for a brief moment he heard the beat of the song and paused. It ... sounded..nice. A little strange after not hearing music and so long and maybe not the the type of music he would think he would typically listen to but ... it kinda made him want to dance too. It made him...happy.

...and he wanted to listen to it a little more.

So, Feliciano swam up behind Alfred, and whispered, "Ummm, excuse me signore."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The blonde mermaid screamed and whirled around to face Feli.

"Ve! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! It's just ... were you making...music?"

The blonde merman immediately panicked. "W-Umm noo. I-I mean o-of course not. Music is I-i-illegal right. I was just u-ummm..uh..uh.."

Then the merman actually got a good look at Feliciano. "Oh SHI-, Y-Your highness! I am so..."

Feliciano smiled and said," It's OK, I'm not mad. I was just wondering...was that music?"

The blonde quickly looked around, making sure no one else was around. "Yeah...I-It was."

"Ve~ It sounded nice! Could you ... do it again?"

The blonde merman looked like Feliciano asked him to murder someone.

"Wha-"

"Please, just a little bit! It...It sounded nice!"

There was a pause as the merman scratched the back of his neck.

"W-well, I guess. Queens orders and whatnot. I'm not going to got to jail, right?"

"No, no! I promise. I just want to listen." Feliciano pleaded and took a seat nearby, to listen. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Alfred, Your Highness. Alfred F. Jones. Uhh, Well. Are you ready!"

Feliciano nodded excitedly, and from his enthusiasm, Alfred got a little excited too.

"Alright!" Alfred beat out a few rhythms for Feliciano, with Feli, eyes closed, nodding his head to the beat. Again, a little strange since he hasn't heard any music in years, but it was nice, very enjoyable even. It made him think of...

 _[Feliciano! Could you sing for me! Please!]_

Feliciano's eyes shot open.

They heard a rustle in the sea weed and froze.

Feliciano bolted upright and shouted, "Who's there! S-Show yourself!"

Out from the brush, came two palace guard. "Your Majesty, we're sorry, but we thought we heard... YOU!" They noticed Alfred and surged forward. "You were making the music! Music is against the law! To the dungeon with you!"

Alfred panicked. "Wait! NO! I wasn't...!"

"He wasn't making music." Feliciano burst in. "He was... having breathing problems. _Weren't you Alfred!_ Some sea weed or something got stuck in your throat and you _couldn't breath!_ " Alfred immediately got it and started coughing and hacking. "See! I was just trying help him."

The guards slowed. "But your highness I we could have sworn it sounded like..."

"If it sounded like music, don't you think I would have realized, given how much closer I to him that both of you are and not hiding behind _rustling_ seaweed. Besides, it was my husband who made the law in the first place, what reason have I to defend an assumed music lover."

The guards shut up. You don't talk back to royalty, evidently.

"Our apologies, Your Majesty."

"We meant no disrespect, Queen Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled."You are forgiven."

"But, Your Highness, you must return to the palace, your entourage could not find you and Miss Nerissa says that it is time for dinner with the king."

Feliciano nodded and sighed, "Ah, I see. I'll come in a minute. Just let me make sure Alfred here is alright."

The guards nodded and swam away. Feliciano turned to face Alfred and whispered, " _I'm sorry about that. It was nice meeting you, Alfred. Thank you so much for playing your music for me. I loved it!_ "

" _Yeah, sure. No problem_."Alfred whispered back," _I'm glad you liked it...and kept me from getting jailed, Your Highness. My BF would have killed me._ "

" _Please, call me Feli."_

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Nerissa came barreling around the corner shouting. "Oh goodness gracious, there you are! We were so worried! Especially me! What if I were to lose you! The king...! I-I mean I would be _devistated._ Oh my..."

Feliciano groaned, "Nerissa, I'm fine! I was just..."

"I must come with me this instant! Dinner will be starting soon! Come, Come!"

" Yes, Nerissa.", Feliciano sighed and the waved to Alfred. "Goodbye, Alfred!"

"Bye, Fel-" Nerissa glared at Alfred with the vemon of a thousand sea serpents. "I-IMEANGOODBYEYOURHIGHNESSQUEENFELICIANOLONGLIVETHEQUEENKBYE!"

And Alfred was gone, leaving Feliciano at Nerissa's mercy.

"Now come along, Your Highness. We mustn't keep the king waiting ."

"...Yes, Nerissa."

 **A/N: I hope you like it~**


End file.
